


Wandering Gazes

by Luna_rose140



Series: Professor [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Alternate Universe - Professors, Eventual Smut, F/M, Tom Is A Sweetheart, Written in Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 17:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12845544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_rose140/pseuds/Luna_rose140
Summary: You're a second year student when there is a faculty strike. Afterwards you discover that your English Professor has quit. And now there's a certain Brit in their place.





	Wandering Gazes

You could’ve made it to class early this morning. Dealing with an 8am class and living on campus, should mean you would know what doors are open around that time. But after a 5 week faculty strike, you were surprised you were even awake and moving at 7:30am. Yet somehow you had forgotten that the media studies hall didn’t open on Mondays until 9am. So here you were at 7:57 running across the campus to get to the lecture hall. You check your phone as you enter the building. 7:59. You knew you were screwed. To get to your comfortable seat in the back of the class it would take 5 minutes for your tired self to climb the stairs and 7 minutes if you were to walk across building to take the elevator. Either way late anyway. You think back to the bold title of the email you received two days before. “New Media Today Professor” Your heart pounded in your ears as you climbed the stairs. Third floor, room 3012. You look to the clock on the wall. 5 minutes late. You quietly enter the room hoping to not draw attention to yourself. Forgetting that the door made an obnoxious creak as it opens. You feels all eyes on your embarrassed self, squeezing through the door 

“And you must either be Mr Campbell or Ms (Y/L/N).” A crisp British voice says from the front of the room. You shyly look up to see a man leaning against the chalkboard. He was tall and gorgeous, long legs, sharply angled cheekbones, you immediately realized he was your new professor. 

“Judging by the fact you are not as someone said, “a big muscled hulk-man”. I would assume you are Ms (Y/L/N). If you could please take a seat and we could continue.” He says. You feel his eyes follow you, as you stumble and seat yourself in the farthest corner. You slip your bag off your shoulder and slide your computer onto your lap. 

“As I was saying. The influence of social media in how we share information.” The professor starts again. Your eyes drift to the chalkboard where the his name is sharply written across it. You notice that some of the students you had come acquainted by no longer sit in the room. You had heard that some students had dropped but you had not realized the difference it would make. You turn your attention back to the professor. 

“Now can anyone tell me how social media influences the way we receive information? Anyone?” You feel his eyes bore into your soul, and his gaze skips from student to student. No one raises their hand. You know this is not the fault of your old professor’s teaching, but rather it was 8:30 on a Monday morning. As most students sat with their eyes heavy, barely hearing a word of the lecture. Sipping at your coffee, you avert your gaze as your anxiety of being called upon bubbles to the surface.

“Well then. Ms (Y/L/N) since you have deemed it appropriate not to apologize for being tardy, perhaps you know the answer.” You feel the tired eyes of your fellow classmates turn to you. There seems to almost a smirk on the professor’s face. You cheeks heat as you realize you have indeed not apologized, and you open your mouth to speak. 

“Well professor first I apologize for interrupting the class, by being late. On the answer to the question, sir I am not sure.” You feel his gaze avert once more as turns to the class and answers the question. 

“Thank you Ms (Y/L/N). The answer I was looking for was, with the introduction to social media, the way to receive information became much easier. If we were to think back to the early 20th century when modern technology was beginning. If there were to be a major earthquake on the other side of the world, it would take hours to days for the world to know. But with how technology is today it takes a matter of seconds. Now I would like for you all to think about how your lives would be different without the quick paced news system we have in place today. We will pick up there on Wednesday.” You start to pack up your bag, as everyone else exits the room, rushing to their next classes. You stand ready to exit when you hear your name called from the front. You look up to see the professor motioning for you to come foreword. Feeling your anxiety build up once more, you sling your bag onto your shoulder and try not to fall as you make your way down the stairs. Your miraculously make it to the front without tripping over your feet. As you walk closer you notice more about him. He is wearing a clean cut light blue dress shirt and black slacks. The stereotypical british look emanates off him. His sharp blue eyes follow me until I stand in front of his desk.

“Now Ms (Y/L/N), due to it being your first day back I will not dock any marks from your final grade, but any next time that you are late, you will be faced with consequences. I will not tolerate tardiness in my class.” He says as your exhale the terrified breath you had been holding in. 

“Is there anything I missed in the first 5 minutes?” You somehow stutter out. His tall stature softens as he somehow seems to realize your anxiety in the situation. His eyes soften and your anxiety starts to lower. 

“Nothing too important Ms (Y/L/N). Just my no late policy, and the intro to the revised course. Which reminds me here is your new syllabus.” He says handing you a piece of paper from his bag. Your fingers graze his and you feel your cheeks heat once more. You bow your head, hoping he has not seen your reddened face. You mumble a thank you and turn to exit. 

“If I could borrow but another moment of your time, Ms (Y/L/N). I know you have other classes.” You turn back.

“I don’t have class until 12 sir.” You say. He smiles a bit and motions for you to sit down. You take a seat in the front row and await for what is to follow. You silently pray that there is no class waiting outside. 

“Do not worry darling the lecture hall has not been booked until 11.” he says, sensing your returning concern. You nod and wait for him to say anything.

“I just wanted to go over the more difficult parts of the syllabus, to make it easier for moving foreword. As you can see Test #3 and #4 have been dropped as well as one of the response papers. You will still have to hand in the paper your other professor assigned from before the strike.” He explains. You can’t help but stare at his soft lips and clear blue eyes. 

“Do you understand darling?” He asks. You nod, not sure your voice to seem decently normal. 

“You may go now. Unless you have any questions.” You stand and grab your bag once again.

“No sir.” You say, finding your voice. 

“Alright Ms (Y/L/N). I’ll see you in class on Wednesday. And on time.” He says. You wave and exit the classroom. You check your phone, you see that you had been talking with the professor for over 20 minutes. You smile to yourself, and go to find someplace that sells coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> first real person fic ahhhh
> 
> also first het fic as well.


End file.
